The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol5
by Lizzy100
Summary: The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol.5: New Happenings: This is something that apparently, was just random as far as I can tell. Wrote all of these ages ago. But, the Angel crew comes back to town for Christmas and there may be a little something going on between Riley and Dawn. Harm comes back to town as well, and there's patrolling in the beginning.
1. Copyright

Copyright 2011

Copyright October 5, 2011

Copyright 2011


	2. Dedication

This book is dedicated to all Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris and Riley Finn/Dawn Summers shippers.


	3. 1 Graveyard Patrol

It was a beautiful night, as the new Vampire Slayer and her three helpers patrolled. Xander Harris walked hand in hand, beside his wife, flanked with Riley Finn whom was then flanked with Dawn Summers. Riley Finn had an arm around Buffy's only sister. Anya, Riley, Dawn, Xander, and Cordelia were all that were left of the Scoobies. They all lived under the same room now, apart from Anya. They weren't related, but it wasn't weird to them. They were just really close friends.

Suddenly, some vampires came at them full speed, in different directions.

"Riley and Dawn, take left. Xander, take back. I'll take ahead and right," the new Slayer ordered.

They did just that.

Riley and Dawn fought side by side, aiming kicks and punches to their opponents. Riley armed himself with his handgun that held silver bullets, while the former Key armed herself with a couple stakes up her sleeves. Xander fought on his own, staking vampires, trying to sneak up on his friends. Cordelia fought on her own turf.

The brunette Slayer kicked the vampire, making it stumble back. She pulled out her trusty stake, and staked it. Just when she put the stake away, a vampire grabbed her from behind, arm around her throat.

"I always wanted to taste the blood of the Slayer."

She couldn't get free, no matter how much she tried. All she could do was stand there and wait for the familiar pain to come, as he prepared to sink his teeth into her neck. She could only imagine him vamping out.

As he drank the Slayer's blood, he felt it flow through him, into his dead veins. He didn't get far, though. He was interrupted, when Riley shot him. He staggered back a ways, letting go of her. Dawn and Xander went after the creature, as Riley caught her from hitting the ground.

The Soldier Guy pulled her into his arms, and applied pressure to her wound.

"Wow. New slayer, and I already am getting ambushed from vampires."

She smiled grimly at him.

"Well, at least you'll heal."

"Yeah. I know. How fast?"

"I don't know. I never asked Buffy how fast she healed."

Once it was staked, they rushed over.

"Cordy!" Xander yelled, as he ran towards them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, I will. Fighter, remember? And now, I have this amazing new power called fast healing."


	4. 2 First Blizzard

It was a cold snowy day, as the three Scoobies sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you think it'll stop?" Dawn asked, looking at the Slayer.

"I don't know, Dawn. I grew up here all my life, and there was never a storm. The climate must be changing."

"Well, at least we're stocked up. That's a very good thing," Riley said.

"Hey. No school. It'll be like an extended Christmas break," Dawn said hopefully.

Xander looked out the door window.

"I'll have to agree with Dawnie on that."

"What is it?" his wife asked, looking to his direction.

"A very bad storm. It looks like a blizzard."

"A blizzard? Sunnydale never gets blizzards."

"I know."

Everybody stood up to look out the living room window.

"Oh, my God," Cordy exclaimed.

"I know. That's what I'm saying," he told her.

"I think she's directing the 'oh my God' to something else," Riley replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You want me to go get her?" the Soldier Guy asked.

"Go ahead, Soldier."

Xander went to stand by his wife, as the Soldier Guy closed the door behind himself.

As soon as he knelt down beside the female, he knew who it was. A blonde vampire who just so happened to be Cordy's BFF. She was half buried by the snow, but he could still tell who she was. He unburied her, and then rolled her onto her back.

"Alright. Let's get you out of here."

He bent over and pulled her into his arms. He then stood up and carried her, head on his shoulder.

"Here he comes," Dawn announced.

Cordy opened the door for him and he walked in. He gently layed her down on the couch, as the former seer closed the door.

She turned to her husband.

"Xander, would you be so kind as to start a bath for Harmony?"

"Sure."

He rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

"But she's a vampire," Riley said.

"I don't know what happened, but she's not anymore. I can tell."

"She is?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah. She is."

"How is that even possible? She's been a vampire for about what? Five years?" he questioned.

"Yeah. She has."

Xan came downstairs.

"It's ready."

"Good. Can you take her up to the bathroom? I'll do the rest. You can make a cup for her, and some food. She'll be hungry when she wakes up."

She followed him to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he sat her against the cupboard sink. He then left, shutting the door behind himself.

Once she was in the tub, Cordy sat on the edge, and bent down to splash water in her face.

"Come on, Harm. Come on. Can you hear me, sweetheart?" She ran her hand gently down her friend's cheek. "Honey, can you hear me?"

"Cordelia?" she muttered.

She slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at her.

"Hey, Harm."

"Hey. Did you do all of this?"

"No. Actually, you can think Riley for getting you out of the weather, and Xander for carrying you up here. I did the rest. Xander is cooking some food up for you. I told him that you'd be hungry, when you woke up."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome."


	5. 3 The Call

After Harmony Kendall was fed and was seated with a cup of hot chocolate, the phone rang.

The former seer answered.

"Summers' residence. Cordy speaking. How may I help you?"

She listened.

"Oh. Sure. But dress warm, guys. Sunnydale is having a blizzard. Okay. Bye."

She hung up.

She looked at them.

"Looks like the crew is coming over for Christmas. Luckily, we already bought what we needed."

"When do we decorate?" Dawnie questioned.

"Dawnie, they won't be coming until Christmas. We'll do the decorating on Christmas Eve." She looked at her watch. "Dawnie?"

She looked at Buffy's sister.

"Fine," Dawn said, pouting as she stood up and went upstairs to go to bed.


	6. 4 Christmas Eve

It was a dark night, as the remaining Scoobies decorated for the next day. It was only decorating, although they were having a fabulous time. Music sang throughout the house, as they decorated the house with banners, ribbons, and balloons. Harm was excited for this. For once in her life, something was actually going to go right. Even in high school, things hardly went according to plan. Something always would mess her plans up.

When they had finished decorating and Cor started making the food, she and Dawn had a chat. The others were in the living room, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"So Dawn, are you and Riley planning anything?"

"What? We're not planning anything."

"I see how you two look at each other. In fact, I'm not that old where I don't remember the feeling. I well remember. The way a guy I didn't even know, or that I hardly knew, would look at me from across the room like I was special."

"Okay, okay. Maybe there's a spark. But come on. He dated my sister. It would be just weird."

"No, it wouldn't. When Xander and I first fell in love, it was very strange for even us. I mean, we're from two different worlds. He was the geek. I was the cheerleader. But I guess overtime, we just…we bonded closer and closer with each chaos and fight."

"I shouldn't be saying this, but you're way cooler than Buffy."

"Thanks. That's so sweet of you."


	7. 5 Christmas

It was a dark, snow night as the LA crew walked in, each greeted by their friends and allies.

As everybody sat around opening gifts after dinner, they were all happy. Everyone was laughs, smiles, and giggles. Excluding big and broody, of course. Cursed soul and all.

When everything was said and done, the LA crew set for home, as the Scoobies cleaned everything up and took down the decorations. Harm stayed to become a first timer Scooby for the rest of her life.

In the end, everybody was happy-go-lucky. With the weather Sunnydale was having, all supernatural happenings were put on hold, leaving the crew to live their lives peacefully, for just a little while.


End file.
